Encuentro
by laracruzasasins
Summary: esta historia trata de un joven rico y un joven estudioso llamado rivaille el es cambiado de escuela a Inglaterra y hay es donde conoce a Eren jeager un chico bisexual que lo desea levi no cree en el amor pues Eren le hará cambiar de parecer
1. Capítulo 1

"Hacerlo mío", esas palabras salen de mi conciencia cuando lo vi llegar no soporto la idea de no tenerlo en mis brazos y nunca soltarlo, a pesar de que no he dado a conocer mi bisexualidad seria la burla del colegio o para ser exacto los afectaría a el y es lo que no quiero suprimir estos sentimientos durante mucho tiempo un año bastante largo, pero si me rechaza no sé qué haría no quiero que sea así quiero ser el único en su vida pero y se me rechaza es lo único que me detendría en toda mi vida pero, lo amo, lo amo en verdad así es Levi rivaille akerman te hare mío aunque sea lo último que haga.

Hola Armin buenos días

Hola ¿Eren como estas? buenos días

Bien oye, ¿supiste que a mikasa la llevaron a Francia?

No, ¿cuándo?

Ayer… según ella me conto que la cambiaron por alguien bastante cercano a ella, pero que no le cae muy bien que digamos, salieron ayer en la madrugada y con la que la cambiaron llego hoy y le toco en nuestro mismo salón ya vez que hay algunos que los ponen en diferente, pues a él no, creo que tiene la misma edad de mikasa.

Wou, pobre mikasa, pero de alguna manera podrás respirar un tiempo hahahahaha.

Siii¡, por fin -no me imagine que pasaría a mi lado en ese momento aquel chico tan misterioso fue una mínima de segundo cuando paso a mi lado y el de Armin, ese chico que se sentaría a lado mío esto último que quedaba del año escolar ya estábamos en el último mes bueno solo faltan 2 semanas para acabar con esto pero por lo visto solo el idear todo esto me parece algo tonto enamorarme a la primera vez que lo vi seguro que me comerán vivo pero no es cuestión de ellos sino la de mis sentimientos cosa que a ellos no les importa o ¿sí?-

-4 días después-

Vamos Armin apóyame un poco… ¿Que le puedo decir?, me siento como una niñita enamorada.

Hahahahaha, venga Eren ¿cómo me vas a preguntar a mí eso?

Bueno, tu apoyo es bastante alentador…

Bueno pues primero ve a conocerlo ¿no?-valla ese Armin es muy impulsivo me empujo hasta donde Leví estaba sentado comiendo un sándwich que saco de su mochila el caso que me empujo y me dejo alado de él y salió corriendo-.

Mmm ... - me Voltea a ver algo-Help Instó ¿Tiene usted algo?

E-e-esto… Emm ¿eres Leví akerman no?, yo soy Eren jeager y soy un amigo de tu hermana mikasa.

Hooo… ya veo… bueno ya que me conoces supongo que la presentación queda de lado ¿no?

Hahaha, si supongo-me rasque la cabeza estaba algo nervioso-.

Bueno mucho gusto Eren jeager-me enseña la mano para saludar la cual tomo nervioso-.

Si ¡mucho gusto rivaille-sonreí algo estúpido en primera somos hombre, segundo como iba a gustarle yo a él ¿Qué carajos pasaba por mi cabeza? No entendí absolutamente nada de lo que estaba pasando el caso que sonó el timbre y no sabía que hacer pero por alguna razón nuestras manos no se separaron yo lo miraba justamente a esos ojos entre gris y azul, aquella mirada que era capaz de asesinarte-.

Oí, Ere¡-chasco los dedos en mi cara-estas bien?, hola?, estas hay?

h-he?, hahahahaha lo siento yo… Bueno me perdí en mis pensamientos lo siento

No te preocupes… Emm… Puedes soltar mi mano?-la mueve un poco-.

-la suelto-lo siento¡… Y-Yo… tengo que ir a clase…

Pero… ya son las dos…-me mira como diciendo "es lo más estúpido que pudiste haber dicho"-.

q-que?¡… Disculpa y-yo tengo que ir a casa mi mama me espera-me despido rápidamente parecía un idiota intentando hablarle a la chica más hermosa del cole, mierda ¿qué estoy diciendo?, él no es una chica tengo que dejar de hacer esto-.

Vale… Un gusto Eren jeager-se despide con un ladeo de cabeza y se da la vuelta, toma su mochila, su iPod con sus audífonos, y yo aún como idiota parado hay-.

Mierda¡-Salí corriendo en a mi salón y tome mis cosas y salí del edificio buscando con la mirada a Leví el cual iba solo en un camino bastante raro, tenía una cara de seriedad como si fuera solo la música que escuchaba y él era interesante y estaba dispuesto a saberlo, tras esa seriedad ¿Qué es lo que esconde Leví rivaille akerman?-.

Rivaille

Todo iba normal en mi colegio hasta que me llamo el director a su oficina, quizá otros de sus acosos de los cuales ya estaba acostumbrado era un maldito pedófilo algún día le daré una golpiza a ese viejo bastardo.

¿Me hablaba director Erwin?-deje la puerta entre abierta para poder salir rápido ese maldito era capaz de todo-.

Siéntate Leví tengo que hablar seriamente-me ofrece la silla la cual tomo-.

Que es lo que quiere, si es otro de sus acosos juro por dios que lo matare con un lapicero-lo mira con odio-.

N-n-no es eso Leví, hablo de un intercambio de alumnos, tu hermana ¿mikasa no?

Sí lo es

Bien, iras a estudiar en la prestigiosa escuela "María" la hermana de la "rose".

Bien, aparecer mi hermanita no pudo mantener un promedio mayor… bien si eso es todo-me levanto directo a salir de ahí-.

Espera Leví… tu estas consiente del cambio no?, es a Inglaterra…-me miro algo serio-.

¿Y qué?, es solo otro país lleno de corrupción…-salgo de la dirección sin mirarlo-.

-él se asoma y me grita-sales en una semana.

Bien…-seguí caminando sin voltear- será mejor que me apresure a empacar mis cosas-Salí a la calle corriendo y seguí corriendo hasta llegar a mi casa donde me esperaba mi perro-hola alfa como estas ¿nena?-la acaricie y me lamio la cara ella es una de las pocas cosas que me dan asco puesto que todo el tiempo le cepillo la boca y la baño como si fuera un humano todo el tiempo está limpia-.

Que crees nena nos iremos de aquí nos vamos a Inglaterra-me quite la camisa y vi esas marcas que tengo desde pequeño… Ellas me recuerdan el día en el que sobreviví a aquel accidente que cobro la vida de mis padres… los extraño pero no me hice fuerte para nada el mundo me importa una mierda-.

voy a hacer mis deberes…-camine hasta mi habitación mientras sasha me seguía por las escaleras entre y tire mi mochila en la cama para luego acostarme-mierda que sueño… no sé si hacerla más alrrato o ahora… la hare después-me dormí perdí la noción del tiempo cuando desperté estaba oscuro no se veía nada me levante y camine a bañarme y a comer algo me cepille los dientes vi la tv un rato y me acosté con mi cachorra en la cama ella a los pies me acomode y me dormí nunca pensé que dormiría tanto pues me desperté como zombi comí me cereal me bañe y me puse hacer tarea era sábado asique podía tomarme mi tiempo, después de dos horas me fui a preparar mi almuerzo y preparar mis cosas para cambiarme de hogar-.

esto es aburrido… -termine de empacar y solo deje fuera la ropa que usaría el lunes, baje las escaleras y encendí la tv donde estaba pasado la jodida novela BL que aparecer alas otakus o fujoshis enloquecían vaya mierda, a quien le gustaría ver a dos hombres cogiendo y besándose… aunque no me gusta discriminar a las personas pero no debería hacer esta clase de estupideces bueno solo sabía Dios que seguiría después yo no creo en el amor ni lo creeré bueno dicen que cuando lo o la conoces te vuelves loco y hace que el mundo se distorsione vaya estupidez bueno el caso que los días fueron rápidos y ya estaba en el aeropuerto-,

Vaya viaje no sasha?-cansado me eche en la cama y aun mañana tenía que ir a la escuela María… que carajos tenia de especial esa escuela hay solo iban los niños ricos y mimados del universo pero nunca me imaginé que uno de ellos se enamorara de un hombre como yo-.

Hola me llamo Eren jeager y tú eres rivaille ¿no?-sonríe-.


	2. Chapter 2

-Vaya niñato era entre una especie de niño rico al que salude cordialmente estaba algo nervioso por lo que note… haaa típico de estos tíos quizá sea buena persona bueno tiene cara de ser niño mimado- bueno las presentaciones quedan de lado ¿no?

Jajajajaja, que supongo Emm ...

Oí, ¡Eren!-chasco los dedos en su cara-¿estás bien? ¿Hola? ¿Estas hay?

¿h-he?, hahahahaha lo siento yo… Bueno me perdí en mis pensamientos lo siento

No te preocupes… Emm… ¿Puedes soltar mi mano?-la muevo un poco-.

-la suelta-lo siento… Y-Yo… tengo que ir a clase…

Pero ya son las 2-me extrañe un poco-.

¡¿q-que?!… Disculpa y-yo tengo que ir a casa mi mamá me espera…

-lo mire por última vez y me gire para tomar mis cosas ya quería salir de ahí. Estaba cansado no aguantaba más-mucho gusto Eren-Salí caminando del edificio y caminar a mi casa me puse mis audífonos y comencé a entrar más en la canción era una de mis favoritas "Quise ser feliz" de Zarcort Game, me perdí en la melodía y seguí caminando hasta que llegue a mi casa-

Hola Alpha perdón por tardar tanto los horarios de esa escuela están raros… ni modo tendremos que adaptarnos-la acaricie y le serví de comer, para luego ver todo el patio lleno de "eses"- ¡que carajos Alphaaa!… te dije que no cagaras por todos lados demonios tendré que limpiar… aprovechando limpiare esta casa que es una agarra polvo- tome todos los utensilios de limpieza y comencé-.

16:38.

Mierda… que cansancio ¿um?, ¿qué es esto?-saque un álbum de fotos que estaba lleno de polvo lo abrí y vi una familia normal-parece que se mudaron y olvidaron esto… si regresan lo guardare-tome una caja y tome cosas que pudiera regresar- bien todo esta listo ahora voy a sacar la basura

Hola vecino, buenas tardes –se acercó una mujer con un bebe en una carriola era extraño para mi ver algo así-.

Buenas tardes-salude con un gesto-

¿Qué le parece el vecindario? es tranquilo, bueno yo le quería dar la bienvenida. Me llamo Petra y mi esposo Auro- sonrió-

Muchas gracias, soy Rivaille, pero dígame Levi.

Me parece bien, siéntete cómodo de llamarme por mi nombre, nada de "señora", ¿qué edad tienes Levi?-le sonrió amablemente-

Tengo 17 y ¿usted 24?-pregunte y de inmediato me mordía la lengua, creo que pregunte algo atrevido-

Hahahahaha me halagas joven tengo 31 pero gracias por la estimación-rio algo sonrojada- Eres muy lindo, bueno nos vemos mucho gusto-siguió su camino-

Igualmente-entre a terminar de limpiar y ya eran las 5 me metí a bañar hice tarea y vi la tv comiendo mi cena-maldición mañana apenas es martes… Alpha no hagas lo mismo de hoy ¿ok?-la mire enojado para regresarme una mirada como diciendo "perdón no lo hare otra vez" esa perra sabia como cautivarme-está bien ya…-la acaricie y seguí viendo tv-

**Eren**

-llegue a mi casa algo exaltado y me tire en mi cama gritando como niña- ¡ awww! no me lavare la mano nunca, nunca, ¡nunca!… -acerque mi mano a mi cara- huele tan bien, un toque de lavanda y perfume masculino suave…-mire mi mano y recordé esa mirada de asesino que tiene- ¡ya se!- salte de la cama y tome mi lápiz y unas hojas blancas donde comencé a dibujar su mirada más dulce y tierna después de un gran esfuerzo porque me saliera bien logre obtener el resultado que quería-demonios… me salió tan… tan… tierno… soy un maldito acosador –me deprimí un poco-

Busco Eren ¿Vas a comer? Inscrita-mi madre-

¡S-si! -yo casi teniendo una erección de la que me salvo ella con su entrada, aunque debió de haber tocado la puerta, nah, ¿a quién engaño? Las madres nunca hacen eso-

Bien, vamos que papa no tardará en llegar-salió de la habitación-

Maldición soy un estúpido… ahhh-suspire, me levante y salí para encontrarme con mi padre en el pasillo- buenas tardes papá

Buenas tardes hijo-me hice a un lado y siguió su camino-

-bajé los escalones enormes y llegue al comedor-madre ¿qué crees? hoy llego un chico nuevo a la Uni

¿Ah sí? –Preguntó mi madre interesada como todas las madres en los asuntos de sus hijos- ¿y cómo es?- me preguntó, no sé si uso su instinto de madre para ver mi emoción, la cual intente ocultar- Eren –sus ojos brillaban con picardía, no esperaba nada bueno- ¿acaso te gustó ese chico?- ¡lo sabía! Soy pésimo para ocultarle mis emociones a mi mamá-

Bueno –me sonrojé un poco- tiene una mirada asesina y me asusta un poco pero quiero saber más sobre él, es guapo pero aún no sé me parece que oculta muchas cosas, es muy serio y callado…-le contaba mientras me sentaba delante de la mesa mientras mi madre ponían mi plato frente a mí-

¿Porque no lo invitas?-sugirió mi mamá- para darle la bienvenida al colegio

¿Enserio? ¿Puedo?-quería saltar de felicidad, mi madre era brillante-

Claro que si, pregúntale mañana o cuando lo veas ¿ok?-sonríe colocando más comida en la mesa-

¡Te amo mamá!-la ábrase fuertemente-

Y yo a ti hijo ahora come que se te va a enfriar la comida- me sonrió mi madre, enserio ¿Por qué no se me había ocurrido a mi invitarlo a salir?

Claro -me volví a sentar a comer feliz-.


	3. Chapter 3

Ala mañana siguiente me levante temprano para desayunar, bañarme (no se mojó la mano) y salir inmediatamente ala UNI.

-al llegar corrí por todos los pasillos hasta llegar a mi salón y encontrarme con ese chico de piel pálida la cual parece de porcelana que a cualquier toque se rompería- ya Eren deja de pensar en eso –susurre lo más bajo posible-.

¿Um?... Eren no pensaba que un niño como tu llega a esta hora…-mientras deja de ver su teléfono-.

h-ha… me gusta llegar temprano- ¿a quién quiero engañar? Yo soy uno de los tantos que llegan tarde-siempre he llegado a esta hora supongo que es costumbre.

Ya veo… de echo estoy cansado de llegar temprano pero siempre que intento dormir mas no puedo conciliar el sueño nuevamente-dijo con fastidio en su voz-.

Bueno si quieres te puedo enseñar unos trucos de como dormir más, yo lo uso los fines de semana –me senté alado de el-.

¿Tomas pastillas?-me miro de reojo-.

¿Qué?, Claro que no… dicen que te vuelves adictos a esas pastillas al punto de drogarte-lo mire pero luego la desvié por esa mirada sanguinaria-.

Bueno, entonces ¿Cuál es tu truco?-me volteo a ver-.

Bueno primero piensa en todo lo que harías en un día de escuela y piensa en millones de soluciones que te permitan tener todo listo en un tiempo predeterminado- aparecer logre establecer una buena platica con el aunque el parecía desinteresado-.

¿Qué garantías tiene esa estrategia?-se recargo en su brazo-.

Bien, Emm… dejémoslo en un 50 y 50-que platica tan mas extraña… pero no podía hacer nada más tenía que invitarlo a mi casa hoy, la verdad espero y mi madre no empiece con sus preguntas incomodas-.

Ya veo… supongo que lo probare…

Oye rivaille… Emm… ¿quieres salir conmigo?...

silencio incomodo

¿¡h-he!?... y-yo-yo-y-yo ¡lo siento, no pensé al decir eso!.. Me refería a salir como amigos... em bueno salir pues a otros lugares… emmm… ¿lo eche por la borda verdad?-vaya todo se fue por el caño valió cheto todo, pero de alguna manera el seguía serio sin expresión alguna ¿Qué era este tipo?, ¿un robot?, ¿un saibor?-.

Bueno… esto es algo nuevo… no me lo esperaba la verdad, nunca me han invitado a salir bueno… no puedo decirte que no porque estoy libre y todo eso, estoy adelantado etc… ¿a dónde tienes planeado ir?

¿q-que?, ¿enserio?, ¿dijiste que si?-estaba nervioso era el chico más feliz de la tierra, pero no quiero cagarla… um… estos malditos impulsos…-.

Tampoco he dicho que si… depende a donde quieras ir.

Bueno estaba pensando que a mi casa tengo consolas y todo eso, veo mucho anime, dibujo, como has visto no hago muchos amigos que digamos…

Está bien se ve que estas urgido por un amigo… yo tampoco soy muy sociable que digamos además no me gusta la compañía, no me interesa.

Bueno, ¿me permitirías ser tu amigo?

Ya veremos…-miro seria mente-

-¡haaa!... su mirada seria, lo único que me causa es querer destrozarla y ponerla una llena le placer y lujuria… claro que por supuesto yo no soy virgen… pero por dios este chico flecho lo que otro(a)s no- bueno sería después de la escuela en mi casa…

Bueno supongo que no sería tan mala idea después de todo se ve que eres buena persona.

¿¡Enserio!?-dije algo nervioso-.

No tienes que gritar Eren…- dijo haciendo la mirada a un lado-.

l-lo siento…- no sé cómo sentirme pero la palabra "ansioso" lo describiría por completo-.

Bien…- dijo volviendo la mirada a su teléfono-.

-después de un rato empezaron las clases y la Profa. Hanji comenzó con su clásico tema de esas criaturas mitológicas de antes llamadas "titanes", la verdad me aburre la clase no le entiendo nada a la profesora hanji… ¡nada!

Y bien me huele a alguien nuevo y que le gusta mucho el olor a limpio… ¡Levi akerman!

-se levanta- presente profesora hanji…

Hooo… que color de piel tan raro… ¿eres francés?

Sí, pero estaba viviendo en España…

Bien rivaille… puedes sentarte-hace un movimiento con la mano y Levi se sienta-.

Bien jóvenes su libro en la página 87 de su libro de historia-dijo anotando la tarea en el pizarrón-.

Parecemos niños de secundaria copiando todo esto-dije aburrido-.

2:38

Wuaaaaaa-bostezo- por fin se acabó… fue aburrido ¿no crees Levi?-dije mirándolo acomodar sus cosas en su maleta-.

Bueno no es algo que haya pasado recientemente…

Bueno, entonces iremos a mi casa-el típico día momento de salida y jean con sus estupideces-.

Hay, jeager ¿acaso te gusta el nuevo?, ¡hoy, todos a Eren le gusta el francesito!- y todos a reír como idiotas que estupidez estoy harto de este tipo-.

¿Jean que nunca te cansas de molestarme?-preparándome para golpearlo-.

No, Hahaha Hahaha-rio como todo un imbécil, piensa que eso da gracia, es el típico "macho pecho peludo" del salón, desde pequeños quiso ser el mejor podría decirse que "mi rival de la infancia"-bueno tu eres el 2do akerman ¿no?

Si, ¿algo que se te ofrezca mocoso?-dijo con su mirada asesina-.

No, nada-y se le bajo el show no me lo esperaba la verdad no supo que responder ante eso Wou yo mismo me quede sorprendido… lo gracioso es que todos se callaron y miraron a jean como diciendo "te la metieron"-.

Tkss…-intento seguir haciendo el payaso pero llego la Profa.-.

Ya basta jean, todos ya pueden salir, no hay nada que hacer por hoy-dijo tomando el hombro de jean-.

Genial-tome mis cosas, pero espere a Levi- ¿vamos entonces?-comenzó a caminar hacia a fuera del edificio-.

¿Les dijiste a tus padres que llevarías visitas?-me seguía serio-.

De hecho… mi padre fue la de la idea…-dije nervioso-.

¿Tu mama dijo que me invitaras?, ¿y cómo es posible que sepa de mí?, yo ni la conozco…-dijo mirándome extrañado-.

Emm… pues… le hable de ti…

¿Qué?, ¿oye porque hablaste de mí?, pareces un tipo de acosador

-maldición me atrapo es bastante listo, demasiado diría yo, ¡mierda piensa en algo!- Emm pues mi papa es el director y hablo de ti en la cena…

Eso no explica porque hablaste de mí…

Pues solo dije que estabas en mi salón y ahí fue donde mi madre dijo que te invitara-dije asustado-.

Mmm… bueno eso lo explica…

-siguió caminando detrás de mierda pero de la que me he salvado-uff… mira Levi ya casi llegamos.

Ha, ¿hay vives?-dijo mirando la mansión con el escudo jeager que tenía dos alas una azul y otra blanca-.

Sip-dije aliviado por lo de antes-.

Vaya, sí que eres niño rico…

Supongo que si… pero no me gusta presumir, soy humilde en mi corazón-subiendo las escaleras y tocar el timbre-.

Ya veo… esas son las cualidades de una persona bastante recta y respetable.

Gracias-me sonroje ante eso… dios mío eso fue ¡súper lindooo! Luego abrió el mayordomo la puerta-.

Joven Eren, bienvenido a casa, veo que trajo visitas, mucho gusto joven…-abriendo la puerta para que pasen y pase rápido-.

Rivaille akerman…-paso algo tímido-.

Hooo, ¿es pariente de la joven mikasa?

Mi hermana…-dijo muy amable-.

Siéntase cómodo-hizo una regencia-.

Gracias…-hace lo mismo-.

Vamos Levi por aquí-yo subiendo las escaleras-.

Claro-comenzó a subir las escaleras detrás de mí-.

¡Madre ya llegue, traje visitas!-grite llegando a mi habitación-.

¡Ya voy hijo!...-sonó cuando salto de la cama y corrió hacia afuera- ¿Dónde está?-dijo con picardía-.

¡Mama!, espera, espera-intente detenerla pero Levi estaba alado mío-.

Mucho gusto señora-hizo una reverencia para luego extender su mano-.

Hay… que amable y atractivo -estrecho su mano-.

pas vous jolie dame…-besa su mano-.

Vous êtes si jeune et tendre Rivaille-se sonroja-

-yo entendía ni una mierda de lo que decían además ¡ni siquiera sabía que mi mama hablaba francés!-

Merci beaucoup madam-se aparta-.

Emm… iremos a mi habitación y nos avisas cuando esté lista la cena…-tome a Levi de los hombros arrastrándolo a mi habitación-.

Vaya tu casa es bastante grande-dijo mirando mi habitación-.

Si… hehehe… emm ¿qué quieres hacer?-dije sentándome en mi cama-.

Pues no se… supongo que lo que quieras…-dijo mirándome-.

Oye puedes dejar tu maleta por ahí…

Bueno… -camino a una esquina y la dejo hay- no quiero que estorbe.

Jamás estorbaría algo tuyo… ¿y ya soy tu amigo?...-dije nervioso-.

Emm… si claro ¿porque no?-dijo sentándose alado mío en la cama-.


End file.
